Just Got Paid
by Candy
Summary: The GW BOYS are doing a music video now! Heero's just got paid and is takin the boys to a club! Duo can rap? Wufei doesn't like the words CHA-CHING! Trowa and Cathy cause a riot! Quatre gets sick on the car ride to hell... MORE POINTLESS INSANITY! BWAHAHA


AN:  
  
Candy: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back with ANOTHER music video!! *lightning crashes and thunder rumbles* Yes ANOTHER music video! *lightning crashes and thunder rumblers* Oh YES! ANOTHER M- Hi Heero...  
  
Heero: (cocks his gun) Shut up or I'm gunna kill you.  
  
Candy: Heh heh... (sweatdrops) ok.  
  
Heero: Good. Now tell the nice readers what this fic is about.  
  
Candy: (smiles evilly) Well... it's ANOTHER...  
  
Heero: CANDY!  
  
Candy: ok ok! It's a music video fic. (smiles real evil) but THIS TIME... the GW BOYS are singin it.   
  
Heero: (puts gun away and sighs) I hate you.  
  
Candy: (smiles big) no you don't Heero.  
  
Heero walks away.  
  
Candy: Ah... enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: GW doesn't belong to me, and Just Got Paid is by NSYNC  
  
Duo: WAIT A SEC! I AIN'T SINGIN NO BOYBAND SONG!  
  
Candy: I'll give you a cookie...  
  
Duo: (trying to resist) No...  
  
Candy: Two cookies... chocolate chip...  
  
Duo: (jerks head for a few seconds and then sighs) fine...   
  
Candy: Bribe is a bitch heh heh heh...  
  
  
Just Got Paid  
  
Light shines in a room which appears to be a killer club (like the one in Destiny Child's Jumpin Jumpin) The 5 GW boys stand in the middle of the deserted dance floor, with their heads down. A loud CHA-CHING is heard.  
  
Wufei: (looks up, shaking fist) INJUSTICE, STUPID WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME!  
  
Duo: (with head still down) Wuf... it's CHA-CHING... not CHA-CHANG.  
  
Wufei: (blushes) oh. (puts head back down.)  
  
Duo: Candy, I get an extra cookie for that one!   
  
Candy: (sighs) Yes Duo, you get another cookie.   
  
Duo: (Jumps up real high and knocks everyone else down) WHOOPIE! COOKIES!   
  
All: DAMNIT DUO!   
  
Duo: (blushes) Whoopsie.  
  
Candy: TAKE 2!!!  
  
~ TAKE 2 ~  
  
Light shines in a room which appears to be a killer club (like the one in Destiny Child's Jumpin Jumpin) The 5 GW boys stand in the middle of the deserted dance floor, with their heads down. A loud CHA-CHING is heard.  
  
All the boys look up and sing.  
  
All: Thank God that it's Friday night and I   
  
Camera zooms in on Heero. He's wearing a slightly loose, button down, short sleeved, black collared, shirt with baggy jeans. His shirt is buttoned all the way, accept for the first two buttons. He has a silver chain around his neck. He glares at the camera.   
  
Heero: Just,  
  
Camera zooms in on Duo. He's wearing a dark blue short sleeved button shirt with baggy jeans. His shirt is unbuttoned, revealing a white beater. He has a gold chain around his neck. He winks at the camera.  
  
Duo: Just,  
  
Camera zooms in on Quatre. He's wearing a baby blue jersey type v-neck shirt with the yellow number 3 on it, and baggy jeans. He has no chain, but ladies, a diamond stud in his ear! He smiles shyly at the camera.  
  
Quatre: Just,  
  
Camera zooms in on Trowa. He's wearing a long sleeved dark green button collared down shirt with black leather pants. His shirt is half buttoned, and under it is a black beater. He has a gold stud in his ear. He doesn't do anything to the camera.   
  
Trowa: Just,   
  
Camera zooms in on Wufei. He's wearing a red button down, short sleeved, collared shirt that's buttoned up all the way accept for the first 2 buttons, with black leather pants. He has a gold chain around his neck. He smirks at the camera.  
  
Wufei: (Very high) Juuuuusssttt,   
  
All the boys stop and stare at him.   
  
Wufei: WHAT?  
  
Various snickers are heard.  
  
Wufei: (Reaches into hammer space and pulls out his sword.)  
  
All the boys: AAAAAAAH!  
  
Camdy: GUYS THE FIC!  
  
All: Sorry.  
  
Candy: Shakes head. Just keep rolling. Cue the music... WUFEI PUT THE SWORD AWAY!  
  
Wufei: (Looks at the sword then tosses it away.) My bad.  
  
All: (Singing again) Got paid!  
  
Music starts and suddenly there are many people dancing around the boys. Fake money begins falling from the ceiling and the lights in the club flash. Camera shows the money falling in slow mo.   
  
Camera goes back to regular speed and Trowa grabs some of the money. He smirks at the camera and shoves the money right up to the camera.  
  
Trowa: Yeah, uh, money, money, money.  
  
Trowa tosses the money away and the boys start doing some random grinding, and at times grab the money and throw it in the air.  
  
All: Just got paid, Friday night. Party's hoppin', place is right. Booties shakin, all around.   
Pump that jam, while I'm gettin down.  
  
Scene changes to a side veiw Heero driving a Viper. He has one hand on the steering wheel, and an elbow hanging out of the open window. He's wearing the same outfit as before. The wind flys through the car and he bobs his head to the beat of the music. Then he looks out the window, at the camera, and smiles just a bit. Then the camera switches to the rearview mirror. We see Heero's eyes flash mischiviously in the mirror's reflection.   
  
Heero: Check the mirror, lookin' fly.   
  
Camera switches to outside of the car. We see Heero pull in front of a big mansion. He honks the horn, and four familiar guys in familiar outfits run up and into the car.   
  
Heero: Round up the posse, jump in my ride.  
  
One of the guys in the car, that's take shotgun, is Quatre. He smiles and reaches for the volume switch on the car.   
  
Quatre: Radio rockin', hottest jams.   
  
Heero and Quatre exchange clances and bob their heads to the beat.  
  
Quatre: Feel the rhythm, pump up the sound.  
  
Camera zooms to the backseat. We see Duo scrunched in between Trowa and Wufei. They're all bobbing their heads mindlessly to the beat. Duo takes it a bit over board and starts to head bang. He hits his head on the headrest of the passenger seat. Trowa and Wufei stifle laughter. All 3 look at the camera.  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Wufei: I'm feelin' so good.   
  
Duo: (Grabs his head on the word "good")  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Wufei: Don't you know i'm groovin to the beat.  
  
Camera pulls out of the car and we get a birds eye view of it as it speeds down the highway.  
  
Heero: (Voice Over) I'm groovin', yea, groovin, oh oh oh ohhhhhhh  
  
The car switches lanes quickly as the boys continue singing.  
  
All: Just got paid, Friday night.   
  
The car makes a sharp right hand turn onto a regular street. A dog runs across it and squealing breaks are heard.  
  
All: (Voice over singing but a bit frazzled) Party's hoppin', place is right.   
  
A little old lady walks slowly across the street. The car swerves to the left and misses her, but almost hits a fire hydren.  
  
All: (Voice over singing much more frazzled... someone sounds queezy) Booties shakin, all around.   
  
The car makes a right turn and is in the parking lot of the club. It screeches to a halt in a parking space, almost hitting another parked car. The boys get out of the car holding their heads and stomachs.   
  
Quatre runs behind a nearby car. Retching is heard.  
  
All (minus Quatre): (Exchanging looks sounding disgusted.) Pump that Jam, while I'm gettin down.  
  
Scene switches back to the inside of the club. Money is still falling from the ceiling and people are dancing all around. The boys have all seemed to have recovered from their ride from hell, and are doing syncronized dance moves. Duo steps forward and begins rapping.  
  
Duo: (rapping) Some say my solo is impossible. But when I get up on the mic, yo i'm unstoppable. And it's probal when you hear our voices laid down. You'll be boppin your head to this ill tight sound.  
  
Duo gives a peace sign and steps back in line, giving Heero a high five on the way. Heero steps forward and picks up the rap where Duo left off.  
  
Heero: (rapping) Now I know you probally thought ya had me played.   
  
Camera zooms in on Trowa, who's dancing in the line. He gives the camera a seductive gaze.  
  
Trowa: Played  
  
Camera zooms out. Heero has stepped back in line. They all kick their right foot sideways and turn around halfway, accept Wufei, who kicks his right foot sideways, spins all the way around and lands on his knees, with some cash in hand.   
  
Wufei: (rapping) But the check is in my hand and I got it made.  
  
Wufei throws the money out towards the camera and steps back in line with his back to the camera.  
  
Trowa: Made  
  
The boys all kick their left foot sideways and turn around halfway. Quatre steps forward and winks.  
  
Quatre: (rapping) And you'll notice my smile is like Kool-aid.  
  
Quatre smiles and steps back in line.  
  
Camera zooms in on Quatre's face.  
  
Quatre: Cuz   
  
Camera zooms in on Trowa's face.  
  
Trowa: I   
  
Camera zooms in on Wufei's face.  
  
Wufei: Just   
  
Camera zooms in on Duo's face.  
  
Duo: Got   
  
Camera pulls out to reveal Heero in front of the whole group.  
  
Heero: Paid  
  
They all do some killer dance moves.   
  
Duo falls because of his braid while trying to spin on his back  
  
Quatre hits his eye while trying to rave.  
  
Heero glares at the camera, refusing to dance.   
  
Trowa hits his head on one of the club lights while doing a spinning leap.  
  
Wufei does a one handed hand stand, but falls over.  
  
Wufei: (Stands up) On the floor rockin to the beat. All ways sure looks sweet.  
  
Duo looks over to the left does a fox whistle.   
  
The boys follow his line of sight.  
  
All their jaws drop... accept for Heero who raises a brow and Trowa who seems a bit pale.  
  
All (Trowa, grudgingly): Fine young ladies, standin' by. Come on baby, sweet my delight.   
  
There dancing randomly, are: Relena, wearing a pink tube-top and short black skirt.  
Dorothy, wearing a skimpy violet shimmery dress. Sally, wearing a red belly halter-top with black cargo pants. Hilde, wearing a baby blue mini skirt and dark blue shimmery tank top. And Catherine, wearing black flares with a green, backless, halter-top.  
  
Duo runs over and dances behind Hilde, sliding an arm around her waist. She giggles and dances with him.  
  
Wufei places both hands on Sally's waist and places his head in the crook of her neck. Sally smiles knowingly and dances with him.  
  
Quatre taps Dorothy lightly on the shoulder and asks her if she would grant him the pleasure of dancing with her. She raises an eyebrow, rolls her eyes, and starts grinding with him. He blushes, but gets into it quickly.   
  
Heero glares at Candy, who's sitting in a nearby directors chair and then walks over to Relena. No one notices the slight smile on his face as he wraps his arms around her waist and dances with her. Relena has big hearts in her eyes.  
  
Trowa stares at Catherine. Catherine stares at Trowa. They both turn to Candy.  
  
Both: WHAT IS THIS? JERRY SPRINGER??? WE'RE RELATED!  
  
The music stops with a screech. Everyone stares at the two.  
  
Candy: No you're not.  
  
Trowa: (Tosses Candy a certain GW Manga.)   
  
Candy: (Reads, and blushes) Um... sorry. My bad?  
  
Catherine. Yeah. Your bad.  
  
Candy: Um... well this is a music video... you're both performers... so... ACT!  
  
Both: WHAT?!?!?!!  
  
Candy: Look I'm basing my stories on the TV show... and there isn't any proof in it saying you guys are ACTUALLY related.   
  
Both: BUT WE ARE!!! AND WE'RE NOT GRINDING!  
  
Candy: Fine, fine! It's an AU fic... you're not related. I'll give you extra cookies!  
  
Both: (Glance at each other and sigh then glare at Candy) We hate you.  
  
Candy: Bribe is a bitch... heh heh. K KEEP ROLLING!  
  
Heero: But we just stopped the song completely! We have to shoot again! It's gunna look like crap if we leave it like this.  
  
Candy: The viewers don't wanna see all the same stuff again. They'll find these little bloopers amusing. KEEP ROLLING!  
  
Heero: (shakes his head)   
  
Music starts up again.  
  
Trowa dances a safe distance from Catherine and vice versa. Both look at the floor, and don't touch each other. Trowa gulps and looks sideways muttering his next solo.  
  
Trowa: (Through gritted teeth) I rock the world that you move. You look so sweet when you're movin to the beat  
  
Candy: I'm so bad... hee hee  
  
The boys, minus Trowa, dance closer to their girls and dip them.  
  
All: I'm tired of all these boring parties baby Why don't we get on down, let's get on down!  
  
All the boys break away from their partners and everyone joins in a huge dance clump (you know when no ones really dancing with each other... there's jus a bunch of people moving around to the music) with their hands in the air. The money falls from the ceiling and the dancing gets pretty intense.   
  
All: Just got paid, Friday night. Party's hoppin', place is right. Booties shakin, all around.   
Pump that Jam, while I'm gettin down.  
  
The music stops, and the club is suddenly empty again, accept for the GW girls and boys, who are sitting at the club's bar, and a little old man janitor, sweeping the fake money off the dance floor. Many empty shot glasses line the bar's countertop.  
  
Relena is on Heero's lap. The two are kissing. Relena looks happy. Heero has his eyes squenched shut, but a light smirk on his lips.  
  
Dorothy leans against a barstool as Quatre whispers into her ear.  
  
Trowa and Catherine are fighting over a Tequilla.  
  
Sally and Wufei are making out on a chair.  
  
Hilde and Duo are sitting on the bar, kissing.  
  
Heero breaks his kiss with Relena, and fishes around in his pocket, pulling out lint.   
  
Heero: (Slightly tipsy and pissed) Hey, I'm broke!  
  
Quatre smirks drunkenly.   
  
Quatre: (Obviously drunk) I'm not.  
  
Quatre dodges wadded up fake dollar bills.  
  
All the GW boys: (Definatly had too much to drink) Shut up Quatre.  
  
HEE HEE THE END!  
  
All the GW boys: WHAT ABOUT OUR COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Candy: (Pulls out a tray) COME AND GET IT FELLAS!  
  
All the GW boys: (Run for the cookies)   
  
Candy: (Is trampled by the GW boys as they run off with her cookies.) Ow... (holds up a sign saying: THE END)   
  
  
  
  



End file.
